


Five Tiny Pieces

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [237]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for:  Elementary, 5 things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Tiny Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять, казалось бы, незначительных моментов из жизни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367948) by [Tanets_chasov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov)



 

1) Joan keeps a blog, for all her disparate friends she has accumulated across her life, but she also keeps a diary, in a leather bound notebook.  It is dog-eared, and written in whatever pen or pencil she could find.

Sherlock knows of the diary, but not what is inside.  He holds himself back, by sheer force of will, from even speculating.

Joan has earned that.

2) Sherlock can bake like a fiend.  He rarely does, but every so often, Joan will get a text requesting flour from a strange little store up in Harlem, and she knows that when she gets back to the brownstone, there will be a sweet scent in the air, and stacks of cookies or a tall, delicate cake cooling on the table.

Joan just hands over the ingredients and goes to sit in the front room.  When Sherlock is stress baking, she has learned, it is best just to let him cook it out before trying to talk to him.

3) Clyde is occasionally tortoise-napped by Marcus.  Everyone knows he pockets the tortoise and they disappear for a few hours.  No-one says anything.

Marcus finds talking to a tortoise eating lettuce is better than any shrink the department has on call.  

4) Ms Hudson sometimes thinks about moving out West.  She knows someday she will.  But not until something happens to their strange little family, centred on that brownstone.

Ms Hudson sometimes has nightmares about what would make her move West.

5) When she is old and grey, Joan will field frequent requests from people looking to turn her journals, the public ones, into a movie or a tv show or something.

Joan waits; one day someone will understand, and on that day she will nod her assent. But so far, no-one gets what kind of man Sherlock was.  And so she waits.


End file.
